Talent Pool
}} }} Talent Pool is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. This quest begins with Tommy Torini asking you to gather some new talent for The Tops. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Talk to Swank at The Tops about earning some more caps. He will suggest that you talk with Tommy Torini in the Aces. * Tommy Torini at The Aces, located in the Tops casino, needs more performers to get a bigger audience. For each one you bring back, you get 3% of the cut (or 5% with a 50 Barter check) and fame within the Strip. Recruit these characters one by one and return to Tommy Torini after each recruitment: * '''The Human Comedian': Billy Knight. He is found just outside The Tops casino by the gate leading to the Lucky 38. You can give Billy some confidence to haggle for his worth with Tommy (Requires a 25 Barter check), netting you 90 caps instead of 45. Also, passing a 25 Barter check on Tommy Torini will get you 90 caps instead of 45. If you do both challenges, you will get 150 caps. * The Ghoul Comedian: Hadrian. He is found inside Atomic Wrangler casino, and you must convince James Garret to release him from his contract. He can be found on the first floor and upstairs as well during certain times of the day; you will have to wait around for Hadrian to return to the stage at 2 PM to activate the speech to release him from his contract. You first have the option of a 50 Barter check or a 50 Speech check (allowing you to not pay any caps) when talking to James. If you select to pay him, you can try to pass a 35 Barter check to lower the caps to 100, instead of 150 caps. You could also convince him to lower the price to 75 caps if you have done favors for the Garrets. With the Terrifying Presence perk, you can intimidate him into letting Hadrian go for no cost. You can also just kill Garret and then talk to Hadrian. Also, if you completed the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango, the option to release him is there. * The Musician: The Lonesome Drifter. He is found north of El Dorado Dry Lake next to a Sunset Sarsaparilla billboard. Aside from recruiting him, passing a 50 Barter check will enable the player to get the Mysterious Magnum from him. * The Singer: Bruce Isaac. He is found on the second floor of the Dino Dee-lite Motel in Novac. * Return to Tommy Torini after recruiting each performer to collect your 3% (or 5%) cut. Quest stages Notes * If any of the potential performers listed above are killed prior to starting the quest, the dialogue option with Tommy Torini to help him recruit performers will not appear, and the quest cannot be started. The player can only select "Sounds great." after he tells you what entertainment the theater offers / tells you that he's running thin on acts. Swank will still refer you to the Aces theater if you ask him about earning some extra caps. A "Quest Failed:" Pop-up may or may not appear if a potential performer is killed prior to initiating the quest. * As each act is recruited, their name and talent appears on the marquee of the Tops sign outside of the casino. Because Billy Knight stands right in front of the sign, the player can observe that his name goes up immediately after he is given Torini's business card, before he even sets foot in The Tops. If one goes into the casino at the time stated, you can watch the acts. To hear them you have to turn your volume WAY up as it plays through a speaker and is not considered by the game as a character voice. * You can recruit all of the acts without returning for your payment or XP or fame each time. Simply note where the recruits are and do all four, then return to The Tops. Some users may have reported a loss of XP, cash or may have encountered bugs as listed below, but this was not encountered at all during the two play throughs that tested this. Same amount of fame, XP and cash were awarded both times, identical to what had been gained by doing each recruit separately. * Having a negative reputation at the Tops (e.g. Killing everyone after Ring-a-Ding-Ding!) will prevent you from starting/completing the quest, because Tommy will be aggressive when you enter the Theatre. * Upon completion of the quest, Bruce Isaac will perform "Cobwebs and Rainbows" and The Lonesome Drifter will perform "Streets of New Reno", "New Vegas Valley", and "Home on the Wastes". All of the songs were adapted and performed by J.E. Sawyer, the lead designer and project director of Fallout: New Vegas. The guitar segments for the song were performed by Nathaniel Chapman and James Melilli.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Sawyer later elaborated further on the recording process for Talent Pool: Bugs After telling Hadrian you will try and get him out of his contract talk to James Garret and offer to pay for him, pass a barter check of 35 to reduce the amount for him and then tell him you'll pay later, this barter check never goes away. Keep doing the check and then say you'll pay later. | After recruiting Isaac, going back to New Vegas may cause the Strip North Gate to become locked. Killing one of the Securitron gatekeepers and looting its key will allow re-entrance. | Tommy Torini and his crew may attack Rex if he is in your party. | If you get Bruce Isaac he will never move from the stage and cause all the other acts to end. ** FIX: Recruit Isaac in the end, then go somewhere but not to the Tops, do something (drink water from "Goodsprings Source" as an example) then go to the Tops close to 22pm, watch the act that performs at 22pm then wait 'till 15pm the next day (using the "wait" option, wait 'till 16 and check if all the acts perform as normal, maybe the npc of the last act didn't appear in the scenario again but if you wait for an hour using the "wait" option, he will appear sitting where he was the previous night. Save before recruiting Isaac to avoid the bug in case the fix don't work. This works on "Hardcore mode". | Failing the quest midway through will render the promotion sign outside of the Tops incorrect, advertising for acts which you have not successfully hired, or are dead. | Occasionally, after recruiting The Lonesome Drifter, the quest will glitch and either allow you to proceed to talk to Tommy Torini prematurely or only require you to recruit one more Entertainer. | Prior to a patch, you have to recruit each performer individually, and return to Tommy Torini before you can hand out another card. | When you enter the Ace, Tommy Torini will not give you the quest, but repeating speech options. | After acquiring the quest, you may leave the aces only to have a black screen appear and the game freeze. | Tommy Torini may appear on stage without moving and speaking to him may not work. If your reputation is sufficiently high you can hit him to get him moving, then put away your hands and he will forgive you. | If you tell Bruce Isaac that Tommy Torini wants to hire him and leave his house quickly after he does, he gets stuck in the wall. This does not affect the quest in any way other than that he won't appear at the Tops; you still may claim a reward }} Gallery Hadrian Aces.jpg|Ghoul Hadrian entertaining the crowd Billy Aces.jpg|Billy, tapping jokes Rad Pack.jpg|Tommy and his Rad Pack Revue Isaac Aces.jpg|Bruce Isaac, entertaining the crowd Lonesome Drifter Aces.jpg|The Lonesome Drifter, troubadouring FNV Talent Pool Hadrian.png|Hadrian the Ghoul of Giffaws!, 13:00 FNV Talent Pool Billy Knight.png|Billy Knight, the "King of Zing!", 16:00 FNV Talent Pool Empty billboard.png|Rad Pack Song & Dance Revue!, 18:00 FNV Talent Pool Bruce Isaac.png|Singing Sensation Bruce Isaac!, 20:00 FNV Talent Pool Lonesome Drifter.png|The Lonesome Drifter!, 22:00 FNV Talent Pool Full billboard.png|Board with all announcements AR-TalentPool.jpg|Benny and Swank discussing Tommy Torini's search for talent, as depicted in All Roads. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:New Vegas quests Category:Novac quests de:Tops-Stars es:Lista de talentos pl:Pula talentów ru:Таланты, отзовитесь! uk:Таланти, відгукніться!